


Texting

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [47]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Stupid dork babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RINRIN<3: [Did you get the lettuce for dinner tonight?] </p><p>	Sousuke swore down at his phone, mind whirling to come up with an escape. The text was a few hours old. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he could get out of this with all essential body parts intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

4-22-15

Prompt: Texting

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: T

 

               RINRIN<3: [Did you get the lettuce for dinner tonight?]

              

               Sousuke swore down at his phone, mind whirling to come up with an escape. The text was a few hours old. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he could get out of this with all essential body parts intact.

 

 

* * *

 

 

               SOUSUGAY: [do you know that your eyes sparkle]

 

               Rin narrowed his eyes at the screen in his hand, immediately suspicious.

 

               ME: [What do you want?]

 

               The answer came within seconds.

 

               SOUSUGAY: [i just want you to know that you’re the most beautiful man i’ve ever laid eyes on]

 

               Rin was not blushing.

 

               SOUSUGAY: [seriously your eyes]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [like red wine]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [or a perfect sunset]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [and your hair]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [how the fuck do you get your hair so soft]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [and shiny]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [and it smells so good]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [you always smell good]

 

               ME: [Sousuke what the fuck do you want?]

 

               Rin’s fingers were shaking as he fired off the text, praying Sousuke couldn’t tell how much the barrage was affecting him. Sousuke wasn’t the world’s most affectionate person, but he always made an effort for Rin, even without seeming to. When he pulled a stunt like this, it was all Rin could do not to melt into a puddle. When his phone vibrated again, Rin almost couldn’t look at it.

 

               SOUSUGAY: [why are you so surprised]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [am i not allowd to compliment my boyfriend]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [i mean have you seen him]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [fucking sexy]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [and pretty]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [like come on why are you so pretty]

 

               SOUSUGAY: [not fair rin]

 

 

* * *

 

 

               Sousuke held his phone with trembling hands. He was running out of ideas. Sure, complimenting Rin was second nature, probably even easier than that, but complimenting him to keep him off Sousuke’s trail? That was hard.

 

               If there was a part of Sousuke that still trembled like a schoolgirl in a shoujo manga, well, Rin didn’t need to know that.

 

               RINRIN<3: [Sousuke, I’m serious. Are you okay? Are you drunk? Do you need me to come get you?]

 

               Sousuke winced even as he began typing. Rin had given him the perfect opportunity; if he didn’t rise to the bait, Rin would definitely know something was wrong.

 

               ME: [i’m a little drunk]

 

               ME: [on your love]

 

 

* * *

 

 

               Rin stared down at his phone, the edges of his vision starting to turn hazy. That bastard.

 

               ME: [You forgot the lettuce, didn’t you?]

 

               Sousuke didn’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally uninvolved with the goings-on at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
